The kitten Affair
by kitsunekiri
Summary: Bithday one-shot for Ariaeris. ron accidently gives harry a pair of ears and a tail. not wanting to get his friend in trouble he takes a potions apprenticeship at Snape manor with the Lestranges. who have their eye on a certain emerald eyed kitty. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER Jk rowling does all I own is this plot so don't sue me! Please I'll let you have my harry plushy.

Warnings: This is slash(guy x guy) you no like you no read. Uke harry!!! Cat ear harry!!!

A:N: hello here I'm kiri and this is to my new one-shot buddy Ariaeris

who I quiet demandingly asked if she/he would write me a one-shot for my b-day which was last Friday. She/he surprisingly agreed and was really cool. Her/his birthday is today. So she wrote me one for my birthday and I wrote this for her.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!! I send you bunny minions and Uke harry plushys. Hope you enjoy. ^.^

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry wasn't sure how he managed to wind up in these sorts of situations. Really being turned into so sort of half cat half boy because of one Ron's badly aimed spells could only happen to him. Why because he was harry-bloody-potter and the fates hated him. He sighed as he remembered the incident.

_**Flash back**_

_Harry sighed the fates definitely had it out for him. Not only did he have a new admirer in the form of their new dada teacher. The man was as star struck with the hero of the wizarding world who had defeated he-who-did-not-know-how-to-die-and-stay-dead only a month before. It wasn't the spectacular fairy tale battle the prophet made it out to be. It was quick and easy he had enlisted the help of the Lestrange brothers who it turned out were actually under a liquid form of the imperious curse. Their parents had been slipping them the potion sense they were fifteen. Then Bellatrix had the house elves slip the potion into all their drinks. It was pure coincidence that the potion had worn off while Bellatrix was on a mission for the dark lord and had left them alone. She had forgotten to order the house elves to spike the brothers food with potion. The elves whom had never liked their drugged masters had stopped immediately and told their masters about their parent's and Bellatrix's deceit._

_The Lestrange brothers needless to say had been furious to say the least especially Rudolphus. He had always loved Bellatrix as a sister and had thought ever sense he was young that they would at least be friends. To find out that his sister to him in all but blood had tricked and lied to him for a good twenty something years hurt. Rabastan had always liked Bella he never thought her to be one of those pureblood supremacists._

_They had talked it over with the elves who apparently were extremely loyal to not only their masters but helpful as well. They had suggested contacting either Dumbledore or Harry Potter. The brothers decided to speak with Harry Potter Dumbledore would likely ask them to spy or something similar they were two years Severus's senior and had always noticed but the man had always been willing to help them. Even at the risk of Bellatrix's or the Dar lord's temper. They didn't know if he had noticed they were drugged or simply liked them. Whatever the reason he was their link to freedom. A.k.a. Harry Potter. _

_They decided to go to him first. Then speak with the little savior. _

_It was relatively easy to get Severus to agree after all the through interrogation via truth serum. The man had drilled into them question after question until he was certain they weren't trying to harm the little savior. It turns out that Severus actually fiercely protective of him and was currently very weary of any man trying to talk to the oblivious teen. The fifteen-year-old was apparently sought after but completely oblivious to it. Not only did he not notice the attention but was also kidnapped twice following the DOM incident. Remus had managed to knock Sirius out of the way before he fell through the veil. Lucius was one of the death eaters who were captured and the minister was forced to admit that Voldemort had indeed returned. _

_After the through interrogation he recorded traces of the potion in their systems and got pensive memories from them of what the house elves had told them. After that they snuck out of the castle with Severus to the apparation point outside the wards to number four-pivet drive. Severus told them that black was unfortunately still not cleared and barely escaped the minister seeing him. So harry still had to come here every summer. _

_The Lestrange brothers and Severus silently made their way to number four. When they arrived seeing as it was around twelve they decided it would be best to simply sneak in instead of waking up the volatile muggles. According to Severus the muggles weren't found of their nephew and while they didn't hit him were known to be violent toward adult wizards. Such as when an order member came in for tea uninvited and was unceremoniously thrown out. After silently making their way up to Harry's room and opening the locks. They silently made their way inside the small room._

_Harry was sleeping his long black hair fell around him like a halo. His pouty lips were slightly open. His small hands clenching the sheets. His small frame completely relaxed. The covers seemed to swallow his small frame even on the small dingy mattress._

_The Lestrange brothers had never seen such a tempting sight. They had to hold them selves back from pouncing on the delicious minx when the covers slipped down revealing smooth pale skin. His shirt had fallen down and revealed his shoulder. Severus decided to wake Harry up before the brothers lost it and jumped the poor boy. _

"_Wake up little one." Severus spoke softly as he lightly shook the small teen awake. They had become closer over the last to years in secret. They were like brothers strangely enough. Knowing Harry would freak out at being woken by one or both of the brothers. Slowly large green eyes blinked open._

"_Sev," harry murmured " what are you doing here?" _

" _I seem to have found some more strays for you to take care of green eyes." Severus chuckled softly. It was an ongoing joke between the two of them with the amount of animals Severus kept at his manor for Harry that his love for strays would turn Severus's manor into a zoo. Severus told Harry the Lestrange brother's story and the history between them and Severus. _

_Harry was quiet for a bit as he thought about what he'd been told. They were obviously telling the truth or he wouldn't be having this conversation with Severus at the moment. They obviously trusted Severus and the same went for Severus. The man would never admit it but he was as much a mother hen as Molly Weasley. _

" _I'll talk to Dumbledore, but I that doesn't work you can stay at Sev's manor until I have to defeat Voldie. See Sev and I have already taken care of Voldie's back up plan in case he dies. So now all we have to do is kill voldie and we looked up the spell its pretty simple but I need a distraction. You don't have to be the distraction you will still get sanctuary regardless of whether or not you decide to help." The look in the little savior's eyes is what convinced them. He was willing to help and they would get off Scott free whether they helped him or not. They decided then and there he deserved their loyalty and they would do anything to help him survive this. They might even be able to convince the little savior to give them a chance to win his heart. _

_The plan took place a month afterwards. They stayed at Snape manor after agreeing to help him and assuring him that he had their loyalty and it was of their own free will. _

_They apparated to Riddle manor, which was currently, the maniac's current, hide out. There was only a few death eaters on patrol who were easily taken out. There wasn't a meeting tonight and the dark lord was currently sulking over his lost pet. Finding the dark lord was harder. A quick point me spell pointed them to the dark lord's study. After casting an invisibility spell over themselves Severus shadow walked them in. It was a special gift past down through the prince line. _

_They quietly made their way toward the dark lord desk and harry dropped the spell on him._

" _Hello Tom." Harry greeted quietly. He respected what this man could have become. He didn't want to kill him but he knew it needed to be done._

" _Harry, so it seems to be time for me to go." Voldemort said absently. He maybe insane but he had his moments of lucidity. He had long known it was his time. This was not what he had wanted he had wanted to change the wizarding world protect its culture from slowly dying out. Soon wizards would simply be nothing more than muggles with magic. Soon magic would die out with the prejudice the muggleborns brought into the world. Sure the muggles had great inventions and they would be wonderful if tweaked to help wizards but the marrying muggles killing off magical creatures it had to be stopped. He knew harry could be what he wanted. He could bring those changes and maybe get help from the ancient council to help change this world from killing off the magic. He had left all his sane ideas and inheritance in a vault and willed it to Harry._

" _Yes, Tom will you go quietly?" He asked not wanting to fight he had brought back up in case Tom turned to Voldie. As he was tom at the moment he simply asked and brought up his wand. Tears softly fell down his face he knew this would hurt both him and Tom. Their bond wasn't something to be taken lightly he and Tom that is for Tom was the one he would read him stories in his cupboard. He had told him the truth about his parents. He was why harry was able to live through the neglect from the dursleys. _

_He loved Tom it was Voldemort he hated not Tom. Tom however couldn't live without Voldemort which made killing him even harder. _

" _Yes, I think I will enjoy a good long sleep it has been some time, remember that I love you Harry you are the son I never had. Don't blame yourself it had to be done I'm just happy it was you. Goodnight my little emerald." Tom said softly. He smiled he could rest in peace knowing his little emerald was safe and would bring about the changes this world needed. He gave his emerald one last gift he removed the dark mark from the Lestrange brothers, Severus, and the Malfoys. He also had left a note that would be sent to the ministry upon his death that Peter Pettigrew was not only the Potter's secret keeper but also where he could be found. His emerald was safe he could finally rest in peace. He closed his eyes and waited._

_Harry cried silently as he began to chant softly his magic trembling as the bond between Harry and Tom began to break. He trembled as it shattered and let out a sharp cry as it broke his face flooded with tears. There was a rush of magic as tom receded and Voldemort came out. He was furious he would not die. A harsh in human scream fled his lips as his soul was forced to stay in his body and then split in two. Tom simply disappeared while Voldemort in human screams of pain filled the room as his body and soul was vanished. Tom passed away peacefully while Voldemort rooted in the ninth circle of hell. _

_Harry dropped his wand and cried out as he felt Tom leave him. He collapsed into the now visible Rabastan's arms while Severus and Rudolphus checked to see if he was ok. It took two weeks for harry to deal with the pain and the loss of Tom. The Lestrange brothers were free to go and decided to stay at Snape manor. The minister and Dumbledore were informed by Severus of the dark lord's death. As Severus's, the Lestrange brother's and the Malfoy's dark mark was gone they could not be persecuted._

_Which currently left Harry at the start of his sixth year. The dada teach, professor Mealy Demus, had them working in pairs on spells to work their shielding charms. Which brought him to his current situation trying to ignore their dada teacher whom was looking at him in awe and a frustrated Ron was trying to pronounce the spell correctly. _

" _Pore… Prote… Provectus!" Ron shouted suddenly his wand pointed toward harry. _

"_Harry look out!" Neville shouted. Which caused harry to look up sharply at the yell just in time to see a bright light before everything went black. _

_When Harry woke up Sirius, Severus, Remus, the Lestrange brothers, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomphrey surrounded him. _

" _Wh…what ha…happened?" Harry asked hoarsely. His ear twitching slightly and his tail flickering in annoyance. Wait did he tail! He shot up and grabbed his head feeling a pair of furry triangular ears on to of his head. Closing his eyes and breathing in sharply he reached around and closed around a long furry tail. He breathed in deeply before looking toward the mediwitch and motioned toward his throat. The nurse conjured him up a glass of water he sipped at it and then turned toward the group expectantly._

" _Well Mr. Weasley's attempt at a shielding charm turned out instead to be an old forgotten animangus revealing charm. As he even got that somewhat wrong you only had a partial transformation. Unfortunately it also appears the ears are permanent for some reason." Severus answered cautiously not wanting to provoke the famous Evan's temper._

_Harry sighed before speaking. _

"_I don't think it's a good idea for this to get out I don't want Ron to get into any trouble with the ministry. Is there any way to hide it?" He asked not wanting his friend to get into any trouble. Dumbledore twinkled._

'_Why do I get the feeling that I'm getting set up in some way.' Harry thought absently._

" _I do believe you are right my dear boy but seeing as there does not seem to be any way to hide your new…appendages. Why don't you stay with Rabastan and Rudolphus at Snape manor for the first six months of the school year? We can say your doing an apprenticeship for potions and Sirius does not wish for you to tutor under Severus. I know you came to me about becoming a healer and for that you need half a year for potions and the other under a qualified mediwitch. Does that sound like a good idea Harry?" Dumbledore asked both the group and Harry. _

" _I would prefer him home with us but me and moony wanted to travel this year while Harry was here. If Harry agrees were fine with that." Sirius said surprising the majority of the group with his maturity. Sirius glared seeing the look._

" _I can be mature when I want to be besides Harry's animal friends will guard him incase those two or Snape decide to try anything." Sirius huffed offended. He and Snape still didn't get along but were civil for Harry's sake._

" _Well looks like it's all settled then" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling brighter than normal. Just like that harry ended up with the Lestrange brothers in Snape manor apprenticing under them for potions as they had their mastery and were actually Potion's master the same as Snape. Harry didn't know what the end of the six months would bring but hopefully it would be interesting. _

_Flashback end_

Which led to Harry's current predicament. It turned out the brothers were very interesting so to speak. They knew what they were talking about and three months in Harry was pretty sure he had gotten a lot better at potions then before. He actually liked potions when people didn't stand over him and distract him every five seconds with 'the Slytherins are up to something mate what do you think it is?' talk.

All in all the apprenticeship was going really well. The brothers had taken a liking to the animals at Snape manor as well. He also noticed that he liked the brothers in a more than friend's sort of way. They haunted his dreams every night. He was addicted to their sent he had noticed that his sense of smell had intensified along with his eyesight, reflexes, and hearing. He also noticed he had some cat like habits that he most certainly didn't have before.

The brothers of course had no problem at all with this and enjoyed teasing him. He would cuddle up with them most nights as they petted his ears and rubbed his tail which often turned him into a puddle of kitty harry goo. They often would just sit with him and talk until he fell asleep in their laps. Oddly enough while he loved to wake up surrounded by his wolf cubs, fox, kittens, and sometimes hedwig. He found himself wanting to wake up with the twins wrapped around them. He dreamed of waking up in those strong arms with one or both of them snug inside of him. Which was the strangest of his feelings that he couldn't understand.

The brothers of course had noticed his crush on them and used their Slytherin cunning to get him to come to them. They didn't want to scare him off they wanted a long-term commitment. They wanted him to see that.

Harry was hot he felt like he was burning up. His ears were flat against his head and his tail thrashed about in annoyance. He had woken up that morning feeling fine. Then all of a sudden he felt hot so incredibly hot. He was hard his member refused to go down no matter how much he wanked or rubbed himself off. He growled in annoyance he had changed into one of Rudolphus's shirts. The man was around 6'3 and harry was only 5'5 while Rabastan was an inch shorter than his brother was.

Harry had also grabbed one of Rabastan's shirts, which made him feel even hornier. He hadn't noticed that he had left the door open in his haste to get in his room and on his bed. He hadn't noticed Rabastan and Rudolphus come in for their daily talk and pet session. They had also wanted to know why he hadn't done his work for the day.

_**Lemon starts here you no like you no read**_

To say they were surprised to find harry ears flat against his head. His tail thrusting wildly into his hole. With one of Rudolphus's button up shirts on open with one hand playing with his nipples. Sniffing Rabastan's shirt, which was in his other hand. Legs spread wide open showing exactly how well he could control his tail. His pretty cock flushed bright pink.

" Rab… st..a.a…ugh..an…Ru..l....us..more please!!!" harry moaned out incoherently. That snapped the brothers out of whatever shock they were in. the brothers pounced on the cat boy their clothes vanishing with a bit of wandless magic.

Harry moaned feeling two pairs of cool hands rub sensuously all over his body causing the heat that had burned so brightly before to dim down. It felt so good. He wanted more of that wonderful feeling. The hands rubbed his ears causing him to purr in pleasure as another pair rubbed his cock and the base of his tail pulling away Rabastan's shirt. He moaned at the loss only to nuzzle into the warm body on top of him.

Rabastan maneuvered Harry into his lap with little difficulty back to front. He and Rudolphus decided the first time he would have Harry then Rudolphus. After that they would both have him if Harry agreed. They didn't want to hurt him. So they would take their time but for this first time they would take Harry however he asked them. The writhing cat boy was currently rubbing his ass against Rabastan's cock. Rudolphus was sucking on his cock and rubbed himself off against the bed.

Harry was in heaven. He held on to Rudolphus's arms he had strong arms from dueling and working out. Harry loved the fact that both the brothers were so muscular and tall compared to him. He loved to simply admire their bodies and to be able to hold and caress them. Ohh he was in pure bliss.

" arr..r.f.g..a....p..lea…se....e..…e.d..more..PL..EaA..SE!!!!" Harry screamed out incoherently as Rabastan sucked on his neck and slid two lubed fingers into his hole along with his tail. He moaned as his tail grazed his prostate and Rudolphus sucked on his cock even harder. He felt his body seize up as he came and he let out a moan of pure bliss. Purring contently as he came down from his high. The heat was still there but it wasn't pure agony anymore. He felt himself lifted up and moaned at the loss of his tail and those wonderful fingers. He felt something a lot thicker than his tail at his entrance.

" Do you want this Harry because once we start we won't stop this is more than just a one off do you want this Harry." Rabastan asked completely serious he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the kitten and never come out but he and Rudolphus wouldn't force Harry if he wanted to stop they would.

" Yes, I want both of you always." Harry said softly a smile lighting his face. They loved him and wanted to stay with them that was more than he had hoped.

" For as long as you want me I want the both of you. Please take me." Harry said softly looking into both men's eyes before leaning into Rabastan's embrace.

" With pleasure kitten." Rabastan chuckled before he whispered a soft apology and thrust into harry sharply. Wringing a sharp cry of pain from the cat boy. Rabastan held still to let harry adjust to the feeling while Rudolphus kissed harry softly and tweaked his nipples.

Harry felt like he was being split in half it hurt so much. He felt Rudolphus kiss him and playing with his nipples and cock. It made the pain more bearable till it was a dull ache. He wiggled his hips as a sign to move.

Rabastan pulled harry up slightly and began to thrust shallowly into him. Rudolphus had Harry's nipple in his mouth and pinched and pulled the other with his other hand. Harry was moaning and had begun to bounce on Rabastan's lap and had grabbed onto Rudolphus's hair with one hair in an attempt to get him closer.

Rabastan began to pound into harry who was moaning and gasping in pleasure and had taken Rudolphus's cock in his hand and began to jack him off.

" a..a.a..h..h.h.h..…..hhh...ee..R..a.b.a..st.a.n. ...o..lph.u.s…more…..i..m….g.…g.t..oo.a…hhHHHHHH" harry screamed out as he came. His muscles tightening around Rabastan who came only seconds after. Rudolphus came when harry tightened his grip mid orgasim.

_**LEMON END **_

They all fell into a contented heap on the bed. Harry purring contently and curled between the two brothers. Who had fallen asleep by now. He knew that when they woke up they would talk but for now he was content. He wanted to stay like this forever and apparently so did Rabastan and Rudolphus. Maybe fates were looking after him after all.

With that he fell into a peaceful slumber between the two men he had grown to love.

_**Fic end**_

_A:N: __HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIC _Ariaeris NOW TO MY REVIEWERS if you want this to be continued let me know I enjoyed writing it. I also want to let you know I update for every five reviews that means that after chapter one of banished I expect at least five reviewers if not that's letting me know you don't want me to update if you don't let me know you like the story and want more I won't update just thought I would let you know that before hand I forgot to put it on the prologue. Hope you enjoyed ^.^

Also thank you for the b-day fic Ariaeris it was awesome!!!


	2. AN very important sorry not a chapter

Im sorry to tell you this especially this late after almost 2 years but Im having serious problems and I have decided to just stop everything to do with fanfiction so I won't be beta-ing or even writing stories until i've sorted myself out I apologize for the wait. I really do plan on coming back to my stories but for now I feel the best thing for me to do is step back and take a long look at my life so until then all my stories and upcoming stories are on hiatus.


End file.
